Impulse
by Shinku no yuki
Summary: Collection of one-shots written on impulse. Various parings included. Latest chapter: YuMe. Fluffy. So fluffy.
1. Orange: ShiMa

**o1. Orange**

"Rima."

"…"

"Rima."

"…"

He poked her. She ignored it.

"_Rima_."

She whipped around, glaring angrily at him. _Beautiful cerulean eyes. _"What?"

"There's something wrong." It was statement, not a question.

She shook her head_._ "It's nothing." _Bell-like voice._

"It's something," he emphasized, moving slightly closer, their arms barely touching. _Warm, so warm._

She chewed on her lips then sighed. _Full and pink lips. _"Hanabusa teased me—" Shiki made a noise that sounded like a growl. "—about my hair. He told me that it was too _orange._"

He suddenly stood up and walked to the door, lips taut, fists clenched, and knuckles white.

"Wait. Shiki, where are you going?"

"To fix Hanabusa's eyesight—by punching him in the face."

* * *

**Disclaimer: VK belongs to Matsuri Hino, not me, sadly.**

**A/N: It's short. I like the ending. Written on impulse. May become a series of oneshots. Review are appreciated.**


	2. Look at Me: KainRuka

_A/N: To give my mind a break from Eternal. And to prove that I am indeed alive. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Matsuri Hino. I am merely a humble fan. The upcoming depressing themes probably belong to me though. Meh._

* * *

**o2. Look at Me**

He never looked at her. Sure, he would often call out her name in that low, yet authoritative tone of his, but his eyes would always be elsewhere—meticulously darting across the words of useless documents or dispassionately gazing through the hazy glass of a window—and it irked her.

She didn't think of herself as a vain girl, but she was praised enough for her enticing beauty for her to know that she had at least be _pretty_. She clearly recalled that he had even said so once, but it was a fleeting, empty observation. It only filled her with warmth for a few breathtaking moments, and then it left, leaving her more unsatisfied than before.

Even during those rare times when his eyes met hers, she felt no tender, cordial emotions flowing from them. They were always dark and enigmatic—distant.

He looked at her, but not really. It wasn't enough.

_**.**_

She never looked at him. Sure, she sought him out constantly for comfort and he thought they had a decent, perhaps even close friendship, but her eyes penetrated right through his soul when she spoke to him—as if he were a sightless ghost, as if he were not there. It filled him with unimaginable grief.

He didn't think of her like everybody else did. To so many, she was like a vermilion rose—heavenly, but untouchable. However, to him, she was a bouquet of various flowers because he had witnessed every side of her, every emotion. Roses, tulips, lilies, chrysanthemums—they were all her. And they were all beautiful to him.

There was only one person she looked at, but that person never looked at her. He had an immense hatred for that person for stealing her heart then inadvertently shattering it and scattering the fragments across distant lands. But, he felt a sense of relief that perhaps he could gather the remains and piece it back together.

So he would wait until he had her mended heart in his hands. Then maybe she would look at him, _really _look at him. Then maybe it would be enough.

* * *

_I haven't updated in like half a year. I'm a horrible person. So sorry._

_I'm dutifully (actually, that may not be the right adjective but...) working on Eternal, but it gives me a headache every time I try to write. So, I decided to write something else to give my poor brain a break. Sooo, I decided to turn this into a collection of one-shots. Its probably going to be where I dump mindless, de-stress stories, so please don't expect anything amazing. :(_

_This was going to be something sweet and innocent, but then plot bunnies attacked me and turned it into a depressing drabble D; I feel like Ruka's half is lacking...probably in the depth of her character, but she's not very deep to begin with in my opinion, so...meh. I feel like Kain is too depressed and perhaps even too desperate. I'm just not satisfied. Oh well, its decent._

_I hope everybody enjoys their last fading days of summer. :)_

_Luna. _


	3. What Matters: YuMe

**o3. What Matters**

She hated being sick. The feeling of her limbs about to rot into a putrid mess, of being confined to a bed, wasting away from the sticky heat, of her frequent wailing moans that did not quell her aching body. Perhaps 'hate' was too strong of a word. It was more like she dislike being sick with an intensity and passion of a thousand burning suns.

With a loud bang, her door collided with the cream-colored wall as Kaien Cross rushed in, carrying a small wash basin in one hand while trying to poise a glass of water in the other. Despite her foul mood, Yuuki couldn't help but crack a small smile at watching her adopted father try to sustain the precarious balance between the two objects.

"Yuuki-chan, you're feeling better, I hope?" the concerned father figure asked when he had finally set the two items down on the nightstand.

Yuuki nodded, mentally revolted at how her damp hair clung to her cheeks when she turned her head. "Much better C- I mean Daddy." In actuality, Yuuki wasn't feeling any healthier than when he had barged into her room five minutes ago to ask. However, there was no use reason to worry her father more; she would be up and about sooner or later. She refused to let a simple fever keep her in bed for more than a few days.

"Well," Kaien said as he reached into the water basin and pulled out a wet rag, "just in case, this cold towel should help lower your fever." When the rag was neatly folded, he placed it in the center of Yuuki's forehead, which was dripping with sweat.

"Oh, you're sweating. That's always a good sign," he said, looking a bit more relieved, "You need your fluids too. Drink up." He handed the glass to Yuuki and she took a large gulp, not realizing how dehydrated she had been.

The chilliness of the towel and the freezing water made Yuuki feel instantly better as they worked simultaneously to cool off her system. A contented sigh broke through her pink lips. Kaien touched his adopted daughter's ochre locks affectionately, satisfied that his fool-proof plan to combat the fever was working brilliantly.

He stood up. "All right Yuuki-chan, I'll come back to check…" he started but was interrupted by a light tap against the open door. Even with the strain it put on her sickly body, Yuuki lifted her head slightly, enough to see the two mahogany orbs that belonged to her favorite vampire.

Kaname.

"Kaname, it's a pleasure to see you again!" Kaien said, walking up to Kaname's looming figure to give him a hearty handshake. "What can I do for you?"

Kaname glanced over Yuuki, taking in her pale, weak form. Yuuki noticed worry that crossed his beautiful features and it made her heart flutter knowing that he was concerned about her well-being. "I heard Yuuki was sick so I came by to visit," he stated simply, his eyes not entirely focused on Kaien.

The future headmaster seemed to understand the aloofness around Kaname and excused himself, closing the door behind him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, although Yuuki couldn't complain. The benign, soft expression accompanied with a light-hearted smile that he wore always seemed to fill her up with bliss. He had always been by her side, from the beginning of her memory, protecting and watching over her with his ever tender gaze. It didn't matter to her that he was a pureblood. She had known what kind of creature he was since that dark snowy night, when Kaname had saved her from the fangs of a Level E. He had been kind and gentle, that's all that mattered to Yuuki.

Suddenly, a cough racked through her small ten-year-old body as she turned to the side, desperately reaching for the glass of water with her frail arm. Instantly, he was by her side, closing the gap between her thin, pale fingers and the transparent glass by lifting it into her outstretched hand. Kaname's inhuman speed and grace never seemed to cease to amaze her, but she had grown accustomed to it in the past years.

Mouthing a 'thank you', Yuuki gripped the glass tighter, brought her parched lips to the edge and took another large mouthful. When she had satisfied her thirst, Kaname gently pried the glass from her fingers, setting it back down on the nightstand while picking up the discarded folded rag that lay to the side of her moist tresses.

"The towel isn't very cold anymore is it?" Yuuki asked in a small voice as her lips tilted upward. He nodded his head, dropping the lukewarm rag back into the water basin. Instead of picking it back up and wringing it out, Kaname had thought of a better idea. He sat on the edge of the bed facing Yuuki, the mattress compressing further from his added weight and held out his large hand, covering her forehead with it. Unlike the towel, his body temperature would never raise above a certain degree. In her comfortable state, Yuuki began to feel the long awaited slumber descend upon her, her eyelids beginning to droop.

She reached out with her tiny hand and strained to touch his cheek. Kaname complied, leaning down until the two surfaces grazed each other. Without realizing it himself, a rare half-smile formed on his lips.

Softly stroking his cheek, Yuuki asked, "When I wake up, will you still be here, Kaname?"

He nodded, knowing there was an important meeting that he would now not be attending. It didn't matter though, _she_ mattered.

"Do you promise?" She strained to keep her eyes open, staring at him with that look that captivated him, that made the ice around his heart melt slightly.

"I promise," he assured, lightly setting her hand back down on the mattress.

Her eyelids drooped further. "Thank you. I love you," she said carelessly in her sleepy childlike voice. When her breathing evened out and he was sure that she was in a deep sleep, dreaming about cheerful and lighthearted things, he whispered,

"I love you too, Yuuki."

She mattered to him more than anything else.

* * *

_Disclaimer: VK does not belong to me nor do I make any sort of profit out of these fanfics._

_I edited a few things here and there but I recently re-discovered this floating around in my desktop. Wondered why I never uploaded it before. w_

_It's so fluffy and so unlike what I'm working on in Eternal that it's almost suffocating. Haha._

_Well, enjoy! Reviews are always most highly sought for but never required. It's been a pleasure to write this._

_Luna._


End file.
